Untitled yet
by Althaeea
Summary: Gokudera finally came to one of his games, even if the silver-ette didn't paid attention to the game, just the sight of his friend there made him happy already, and ready to give his best. T because I'm paranoid?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **My first story ever. English isn't my mother language, sorry for any mistakes!

This has been beta'd by my wonderfull Nee-chan :)

Lyrics by There for Tomorrow.

**Title: **...Untitled because I'm lazy.

**Sumary:** What time is it? He doesn't know, he knows it's late, that he should be sleeping, but how?

Gokudera finally came to one of his games, even if the silver-ette didn't paid attention to the game, just the sight of his friend there made him happy already, and ready to give his best.

**Warnings:**** Slight yaoi? More to shonen-ai. Some mean words.**

* * *

**It's 3 in the morning  
And I'm still not sleeping  
Cause I am finally running your race  
The mountains you've been climbing seem like they have steepened  
Since I decided to pick up the pace.**

What time is it? He doesn't know, he knows it's late, that he should be sleeping, but how?

Gokudera finally came to one of his games, even if the silver-ette didn't paid attention to the game, just the sight of his friend there made him happy already, and ready to give his best.

They won.

After the game, the boy waited (Takeshi guessed that Tsuna ordered him to) for him to go home, together.

He couldn't be happier.

Well, he could. Tsuna had to go to some weird sort of training so the baby dragged him out, leaving the two boys alone. Takeshi was kind of sad, he wanted to celebrate with all of his friends, but he couldn't ask Reborn to leave Tsuna, he remembered the last time someone tried to stop Reborn, it didn't end up well.

So, yeah. It was just him and Gokudera, just them... Alone. He should say something, crack up a joke, anything to keep Gokudera from going as well. But he couldn't. He was fidgeting and probably sweating, the other was so calm all the time that scared him. He heard a sigh. Shit, Gokudera was probably going to leave, shit shit shit.

"Will you just stand here like an idiot?"

"Huh? Oh, no..."

Another sigh.

"I'll accompany you just cause Juudaime told me to, you hear?"

He couldn't stop smilling.

"Okay!"

Their walk to his home was quiet, one casting glances at the other time from time, but none of them wanting to talk. Gokudera didn't smoke the whole time, Takeshi was already thinking that it would rain, or something... worse.

"And here we are!" Takeshi declared, he couldn't hide the hint of sadness in his tone, even if they didn't talk, or anything, he did enjoy.

"...Bye then." The other declared with a huff and kept walking.

Out of impulse, Yamamoto grabbed the boy's wrist, making the other turn and glare at him, slightly annoyed.

"What?"

...Shit.

"S-so..." what should he say? what could he do? Gokudera was going to kick him if he didn't say anything soon...

"D-do you want to stay..?" here comes the punch, he guessed, closing his eyes and tilting his head down.

...

...Silence.

Takeshi was amused, it didn't hurt anywhere and he didn't felt the other boy move, or struggle, at all, the other didn't do anything. Curious as he was, he opened an eye and tilted his head up, just a little, so he could see Gokudera.

He was biting his lower lip, looking anywhere but Takeshi, he coughed and looked at his feet, his face now hidden under his silver bangs.

"F-for the food, only for the food."

His voice was barely a whisper, but Takeshi heard it, and grinned.

"Whatever you say, c'mon!" he lowered the hand that was gripping at the other's wrist, now grasping at the boy's hand.

Well, he did survive gripping his wrist, why not grabbing his hand?

* * *

**AN: Review... please?**


	2. Chapter 2

******AN: I forgot on the first chapter:**

******Disclaimer: Not mine ):**

******Just let me burn the night away****  
********Oh, baby let me burn the night away****  
********By thinking of the simple things you say to me****  
********That get me through the day****  
********You keep me wide awake.****  
********You keep me wide awake.**

After they ate, Takeshi tried to come up with something, he decided to not make a joke cause Gokudera seemed to hate them, even if Yamamoto always caught a small smile in his lips after scolding Takeshi for being so stupid.

"So... what did you think?"

The only answer he got was a confused look and a silver eyebrow slightly raised, and even if Gokudera didn't say, the raven understood what he meant; 'About?'

"About.. the match, today..." He feared that Gokudera really did ignore the whole match.

"A idiotic game for idiotic people..."

Takeshi expected that the silver-ette would say that.

"_...But you were... good._" Gokudera finished the sentence looking sideways. Like hell he would admit that the baseball idiot was good at something. But Hayato didn't miss the never faltering grin on the idiot face that almost, almost brought a small smile on his own.

"Thank you. I thought you missed the entire game." Yamamoto said with a laugh.

Just cause he averted his gaze whenever the idiot looked at them didn't mean he didn't pay attention to the game. Asshole.

"Tche. If I did or not, it's none of your business."

And with that, Gokudera picked one of his cancer sticks and lit it, they were in Takeshi's room, Gokudera thought that it wouldn't be so bad.

"This is bad for your health."

"Like I don't know it."

Yamamoto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.


End file.
